


Bring on the Wonder

by thespiritualmultinerd



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiritualmultinerd/pseuds/thespiritualmultinerd
Summary: John decides that they need a break from the London scene, if only for one day.





	Bring on the Wonder

One morning, John did not go to work as usual. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Sherlock got up, with a bag by his feet and his usual mug in front of him. Calmly sipping the last of his tea, he was waiting. At the sight of Sherlock he looked up and fixed him with his eyes.

\- Get ready, and then we’ll leave. Don’t take too long.

Sherlock looked questioning at the bag and then back at John. Before he could ask, John shook his head slightly and gave him a soft smile.

\- No arguments, no questions. Just go with it. Just for today.

Half an hour later they were seated in a black rental car, heading out of the city. John did not offer a word of explanation, but only drove the car in a relaxed and steady manner. Somewhere in the suburbs he turned on the radio to some soft 60′s rock that he hummed along to. As the traffic grew lighter and the buildings turned into trees and fields, Sherlock felt his own need for control fade and he leaned back in the seat, comfortable watching the passing landscape and listen to the inconsistent sound of John’s voice.  
Some time later, Sherlock opened his eyes to find that the fields on his right had been replaced with green grass, an endless sky and a stormy grey ocean just below a steep cliff. Feeling the drowsiness in his eyes and dryness in his mouth he realized he must have dozed off. He took a deep breath and sat up in his seat.

\- Where are we?

\- Doesn’t matter.

With a smooth movement, John steered the car off the road and just onto the grass where he stopped and turned off the engine. He opened his seat belt, gave Sherlock a smile and a nod as if to say “Come on!” and got out of the car. Sherlock followed. As he got out on the dewy grass John was already opening up the trunk. He took a hold of the bag, opened it and retrieved from it an old-looking, reddish brown blanket that he handed to Sherlock.

\- Here. You take this.

Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, John closed the trunk and started walking towards the ocean with Sherlock in his wake. Right before the hill turned steeply downwards he stopped and gestured to Sherlock to spread out the blanket. Soon they were seated on it, side by side, with the cool air blowing in their hair and the soothing sound of the ocean below them. The sky was filled with a moving mass of white-grey clouds that kept changing patterns and texture, sometimes letting a lonely ray of sun through which blinded their eyes for a moment and lit up the silver streaks on John’s head. The air was fresh and moist and allowed for deep breaths that seemed to clear away the city dust and make room for hopes and promises that had been hidden away for too long. Sherlock did not need an explanation anymore - it was right there in front of him, between the sand and the sky and the roaring waves and the shimmer of light by the horizon - and he turned to look at John who was sitting with his arms easily placed on his knees.

\- Thank you.

John smiled in response and turned to meet his gaze.

\- We both needed it.

Sherlock felt himself smile back, and they rested comfortably in each other’s eyes for a moment. Then John reached out and took Sherlock’s hand in his, soft and easy. A quiet voice in the back of Sherlock’s mind said, _who would have thought it could be this simple_? John’s fingers gently explored for a while, stroking the red mark left by a knife from last week’s misadventures and the small scar marking the spot where Sherlock had burnt himself on a hot saucing pan in February, and then pressed reassuringly. The smile had never left his lips and there was something wonderful in his eyes. Sherlock could feel it resonate deep within himself. With a content sigh, John let go of his hand and reached for the bag.

\- Are you hungry? I brought a picnic.

Sherlock let out a small, liberating laugh and accepted the thermos John handed him.

\- Yes, thank you. That sounds brilliant.  
________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing song Bring On The Wonder with Susan Enan (and a little bit by ACD:s The Adventure of the Devil’s Foot). I really needed to write something, and also needed to just breathe for a bit... which I believe these two need as well. Love to you all ♥


End file.
